1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for separating a mixture of a solid material and a liquid into its constituents, and particularly to a machine for continuously filtering or screening solid material from a mixture of such material with a neutral or ionic liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is need for a separating device capable of handling high volumes of low consistency mixtures such as found in paper or insulation board mills, waste treatment plants, and the like. These mixtures generally consist of a solid material together with a neutral or ionic liquid, with the ratio of solids to liquids being rather low.
Devices have been proposed for separating various waste materials, usually by a screening process. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 965,486, issued July 26, 1910 to G. L. Putt; 2,529,882, issued Nov. 14, 1950 to C. F. Mittman; and 2,917,245, issued Dec. 15, 1959 to R. W. Polleys. These known separating devices, however, are intended to handle high consistency mixtures.